


Pride

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [30]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Marin is Proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Marin has her pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Marin had a right to her pride, and she would hold it forever, knowing that she was the one who had trained the Pegasus Saint. A hundred and thirty six people had entered, and it had been positively grueling. But her Seiya had done it, and she'd take all the other teachers wanted to throw at her for that knowledge alone.

 

So what if he wasn't her brother. He was her student, and even if it wasn't nearly as good, it was something.


End file.
